There is a body of research that demonstrates s that the prevalence of emotional problems, particularly depression and anxiety, rises dramatically during adolescence (with a higher risk for girls). While one third of adolescents suffer from mild to moderate depression, prevalence of anxiety may even be more common. The implication of these emotional problems have immediate and long term implications related to academic and social problems, delinquency, substance use, and even suicide. There is a need for longitudinal studies that explore the consequences of depression and anxiety in female samples that are more varied demographically. The research goals of the applicant are to 1) examine the effects of depression and anxiety on academic, behavioral (substance use and sexual behavior) and psychological (future expectations) outcomes of urban adolescent girls of African- American, Hispanic and Caucasian descent; 2) utilize longitudinal data to track developmental trajectories of emotional adjustment; and 3) explore intervening factors of support that are assumed to be associated with outcomes of interest, and then examine these relationships under selected cultural and gender specific contexts. Qualitative research methods will be integrated into the design to allow for interpretation of important findings. The goals of this research project and doctoral training are to 1) further understanding of the immediate and long term consequences of mental health of adolescent girls of varying ethnicity; 2) utilize findings to propose effective policy and interventions at appropriate developmental levels; and 3) to develop a career in applied research that influences policy decision-making and interventions in the field of adolescent health.